The Bean And The Frog
by Daddy Elric
Summary: [AU][RoyEd] A bean sprite makes friends with an enchanted frog.


xD This idea We got from a picture on deviantArt. Tis on Our Photobucket, too, if you wants tuh see. Entitled The Bean and the Frog. -nod-

This _totally _didn't come out as We'd hoped. xP

**Pairing**: RoyEd

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THE BEAN AND THE FROG**

Quite a long time ago, in a world that not many can contact from this dimension, lived a small bean sprite named Edward. He wasn't much, just a little elfin sort of creature that sat atop his bean day after day, using the large (to him) heart-shaped leaf as both a roof and shade.

Today wasn't much, nothing in particular, really. Just an ordinary boring day of sitting on the bean and leaning against the stalk. However, Edward did have a visitor today, and he nearly fell off the bean in shock. This thing -- it turned out to be a frog -- was huge! Well, to him. It was a shade of green that reminded him of his beanstalk, really. The little blonde bean cleared his throat, but the frog beat him to it, training rather intelligent dark eyes on the little one. "Do you live here, then?" asked the frog, in a rather deep voice.

Edward nodded stupidly. "Yeah," he finally replied. "I've always lived here. Since my bean was planted, anyway."

The frog shifted, lips parting in what was unmistakeably the frog version of a smirk. "Mind if a bored frog hangs around?"

The bean boy thought it over for a moment. There was no one around, and if he let the frog stay, he'd have someone to talk to. Then again, he had no idea what frogs ate, and this thing was much bigger than he was. Then again, he could always just make it leave if it enjoyed beans as snacks. "Alright, then," replied Edward finally. "But you have to tell me your name. What is it?"

The frog, who was in the middle of retrieving a few leaves to sit on, smirked again. "Roy," he replied.

-------------------------------

The pair quickly became friends. The frog quite enjoyed poking fun at the sprite's size, and he soon found out that Edward's temper was something not to take lightly. Edward, on the other hand, found that despite that Roy was an amphibian, he enjoyed fire, and would probably have liked himself a little more had he been a salamander.

One day the two of them were sitting in their usual spots when Roy looked up, blinking his large eyes in the sprite's direction. "I've got a question," announced the green frog.

Edward tilted his head, sitting up to listen. "What is it?"

Roy gave Edward his now-trademark smirk. "Did you know that if you kiss a frog, he'll turn into a prince?"

This wasn't exactly what Ed had been expecting. "And...?" he pursued. "What about it?"

The frog looked over at him, rolling his eyes. "What do you think?" he retorted.

The small bean blinked, slipping off his "seat" and approaching the frog. "Just.. just on the nose?" he asked weakly.

"That's right," replied Roy. "Come on, now, stop dillydallying."

So the blonde obliged. There was a splash of sparkles, and the frog disappeared to be immediately replaced by a human. The man had short dark hair, and he was wearing something the bean could only describe as finery. But he knew it was the frog, because the He looked up at his friend for a moment, then went back to hide under his leaf. The former frog beat him to it once again, however. "Where're you going?"

Edward froze, looking up. "Er..."

Roy rolled his eyes, realizing the boy was afraid since he was much bigger than he had been. He held out his hand, which the bean hopped up on. "Would it be easier if I just got a pot and brought you with me?"

-------------------------------

So the pair returned to the castle, which wasn't that far away. Actually, they'd been living in the garden the whole time. So Roy brought his small friend up to his room, where Edward lived in a pot on the windowsill. The spring turned to summer, which turned to fall, and all the while Roy watered the little bean every day and basically took care of him. Finally, it was winter, and it seemed the blonde was weakening quite a lot. Roy noticed it the morning he approached to find the boy lying rather lazily upon his bean. Ed was _never _lazy, so Roy could see that something was off.

"What's the matter?" he asked the bean, seating himself on the chair he kept near the sill just to speak with Edward. "You're not sick, are you?"

Edward bit his lip, looking up at his friend. "No," he replied. "But it is starting to snow..." He sat up, looking out the window. "I've never seen snow before," he admitted. "And I suppose this'll be the last time, too."

Roy watched his little friend closely. "Why, what's wrong?"

The blonde turned to look at his big friend. "Plants don't live that long," he pointed out. "When the bean dies, I do too, and look at it. It's winter. It's about to die."

The man looked rather surprised. "You mean..." He trailed off. What the little bean was implying..

"Yeah, that's what I mean," said the blonde. "Thanks, though."

"For what?"

"Everything."

-------------------------------

The bean plant wilted the next day, and Roy nearly went mad. It wasn't in the fashion normal people went mad, either; most went mad because of what had happened to them. He almost did because of what had happened to his friend, and now he really realized something: he'd loved the little blonde bean sprite. He did, however, live on, but with a few changes; the only vegetables in the garden were beans, and he kept looking for his friend. He never lost faith that he'd find his little bean again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We haaaaate the conclusion. HATE IT WITH US. xD


End file.
